User talk:ChaseMatthews
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tennyson774 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 00:37, January 7, 2013 Hello. The edits you are making to the galleries of pages are simply making a link to a page that does not exist. That is not exactly helpful, so if you would not mind, I would appreciate if you would stop doing whatever it is you are doing to cause the galleries to currupt. Thanks! Good luck editting the wiki. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:39, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Very well. If you intend to make gallery pages, make them first, and then put a link to them on the page. Don't remove the galery from the pages though. They add a lot. Now your galery pages will probably be longer, so that will work well. You can add a link to those pages from the other pages, but make them before you link them please!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:47, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Heh heh...um Why have you posted my profile page unto yours? Is this an attempt at identity theft? I would greatly appreciate if you would remove that info from your page as it is sort of, well, mine. If you do not do it soon, I will contact the adminstrator. Sorry, but I really feel odd about you posting all that as if it was your own. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 04:03, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Question Why are copying things from User:Toothless the Nightfury? I have to removed it per request. --Station7 (talk) 10:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Just a note to Station7: It wasn't just that single picture which you removed, but it's the WHOLE profile. Text, images, links, everything... Just compare both profiles... It's 1:1 copied... AddyD (talk) 10:52, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Please do not use my profile as your own. If you are trying to get in trouble, you are doing a good job of it. The wiki conduct rules clearly state that you are not to use the wiki to impersonate another person or user. I don't mind you using my drawings (so long as you give me credit), but having an exact duplicate of my profile posted as your own is not acceptable. I have contacted the admin, so he will decide what to do with this situation. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 14:38, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Umm...yeah that doesn't cut it. You can use the images, and only the images, if you credit me. You are still not allowed to use my profile as your own. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 14:45, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Reaction I hope to see fast a reaction from you, because you copied the whole page from User:Toothless the Nightfury, which isn't allowed. --Station7 (talk) 16:10, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I just happened to notice, that every of his own contributions is obviously written in portugese. Let's try it this way: Olá cópia das páginas de perfil não é permitido. você pode falar Inglês? relação AddyD (talk) 16:26, April 10, 2013 (UTC)